47th Hunger Games
by wingsforlife
Summary: 47th hunger games...24 tributes only one will live. so who is it going to be? /myforums/wingsforlife/4076232/My Forums:
1. Chapter 1 district 1 Reaping

**Chapter 1-**

District 1- Male Mint Taylor, 17

I swing my feet over the bed onto the cold hard wood floors of my room. I look outside to see the sun just starting to peak through the thick foliage of the trees that surround my house. I know it's later than when I normally get up but I let myself sleep a little more while I can because today by the end of the day I will be on my way to the capital.

I have been waking up early for as long as I could remember training for the hunger games. I receive my training from the best in District 1, so none of the other tributes will ever stand a chance against me, so I will be crowned winner of this year's games.

I make my way to the training building a few miles from my house. No one is out today, even though most days you would see some people getting ready for work, but not today on the day of the reaping. My blood quickens at the thought of me, actually winning the hunger games. I mean I have too, look at all the other districts, poor, weak; none of them usually have any training; so it's really me against the other careers which is easy, because it's me and I have been training since I could walk and talk.

When I get to the training center I open the doors and turn on the lights. This will be my last training center in District 1 before I become a victor. I look for my training assistant, and he isn't hear. I look in his office to see him asleep on his desk. I thought once maybe I shouldn't wake him, but I really need to get one last training in before I go into the games.

"Get up now!" and I push him off the chair. He gets up off the ground and slowly turns to me, I think he would have thrown a punch or something but he didn't. "What the hell was that for? I was sleeping you idiot, you couldn't have woken me up like a nice, normal person would?" now he was really screaming at me. I didn't know what to say, but all I knew was I really needed to train. I hand him a sword and say "Are you going to train me or are you going to go back to sleep?" He takes the sword and mumbles something but I didn't really hear it. He takes a swing at me, and I block him and then disable him; his sword goes flying and he walks away to his office. the hunger games are going to be a joke, because if I can beat my trainer with no problem than I can beat the games no problem.

By the end of the training, it is about 12 o'clock and I had missed breakfast but I wasn't hungry because the nerves were getting to me. It's one of those feelings where you know you will do great, but you can't help to doubt yourself. I go to my father's house to find him making lunch. He looks at me and smiles and says "you will do great son, believe in yourself" I nod and walk up stairs to my room. I strip my clothes off and take a shower because I was disgusting after the training. The water calms my nerves and after I feel confident that I will win again. I put on my reaping outfit which my mother brought back for me when she went the last time to the capital. The tux is the nicest one I have ever seen, way to expensive for any regular citizen in any of the districts. The black in the tuxedo really stands out against the white dress shirt. I hate dressing like this, but I got to look good when I go to the capital so the sponsors will like me.

I come from a family where my mom and dad both won the hunger games, so it's only expected of me to win just like them, which I will. I go down stairs and see that lunch is already served. We eat in silence not sure what to say to each other. He wasn't ever really a good father, so we are not that close. I think that when he was in the games it changed him somehow, but I really don't care because he doesn't love me at all neither does my mother. My mother is rarely home so I never see her. I finish lunch and walk outside.

After a little of bit of walking and thinking about winning I run into Jade and Quarts who are my best friends. To me those two are my family because we grew up together and we take care of one another. They look at me with solemn faces, than Jade says "Are you sure there is nothing we could do to talk you out of volunteering? Please?" I see her eyes and she looks so sad, I really want to win the games and no one can change my mind. "Listen, I'm going to win this this and when I get back I will be like I told you I so." They nod and give me a hug and say goodbye almost unwilling to let go, but I dismiss that thought.

On my way to the Justice Building, I go through my head what I am going to say. "I volunteer as a tribute" "I volunteer as a tribute" "I volunteer as a tribute" "I volunteer as a tribute" I say that again and again until it sticks in my head. I make my way over to the table of peace keepers that check you in for the reaping. It doesn't take that long to be in the front of the line. They take my hand and prick my finger with their machine than takes a sample of my blood for their information. I take my hand back and walk over to the other 17 year old guys. I just stand there and get into my state repeating in my head "I volunteer as a tribute". The crowd quiets down as districts 1 escort Tansy Siobhan makes her way up to the reaping stage. She starts out with her speech of how the games were formed and how each district must give up two children, one boy and one girl from ages 12-18. As usual, ladies first." She takes her hand and puts it into the bowl and pulls out a name, but before she reads it a girl I have never seen before volunteers. The girl who looks to be around age 18 is brought up onto the stage. Tansy asks her "Oh, a volunteer how wonderful! What is your name, my dear?" The girl answers with determined voice and says "Ivory Haze." From her voice I know I will some competition. Tansy shacks her hand and pats her back. Ivory looks very nervous but she seems very competitive.

"Now for the boys" Tansy's voice beamed throughout the justice building. She pulls out a name and I shout for all it is worth being sure I was herd by everyone "I volunteer as a tribute! I volunteer as a tribute!" I walk slowly toward the aisle and was soon bombarded with peace keepers pushing me toward the stage. I walk up the steps careful not to trip, the thought of myself tripping up the stairs on national television made me smile, I know that Jade and Quarts would laugh at my misfortune of tripping on television; I know I would. While walking up the stairs all I was thinking was I will do everything in my power to win these games no matter the cost. I walk up to Tansy and shake her hand and give her a smile. "Another volunteer? What's your name?" She says and waits for an answer. "Mint, Mint Taylor" I boast. She takes mine and Ivory's hand and holds them up, and Shouts "Ladies and Gentleman. May I present District 1's Tributes for the 47th Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor."

District 1- Female Ivory Haze, 18

He gets down on one knee before me and takes my hand from me. "I've known you for a very long time and I feel like I have known you forever. I know you're going to the games but I love you with all my heart so will you marry me?" Rye says. My heart explodes right from inside of me. I nod yes and shriek a bit and he slides the diamond ring onto my finger. He stands up and I pull him into my arms and give him a kiss for all its worth. "It's beautiful, I love it, oh my god I love you so much!" I say slurring all my words together, but I didn't care at all because I was the happiest I have ever been in my entire life.

He holds my hand and looks into my eyes. "I'm probably not going to change your mind, but please don't go into the hunger games. If I lost you I don't know what I would do and I would never be complete again without you." He softly asks. "Awww, Rye. I. I. I have to go, I have worked for this my entire life, and don't you understand?" I say. I felt bad for him, but what am I supposed to do, let all my training go to waste, I can't do that.

"I understand, but I hoped you wouldn't go. So I got you this…" he said reaching inside of his pocket. He held it out. I gasped. I was a gold locket with something engraved on it. I couldn't really see so he took my hand and grabbed it by the chain and put it into my hand. I never thought that I would ever be engaged before the games, but now I don't know what I would do myself without him. I looked closer to the locket and saw tiny script words written on it. I looked to be in some type of other language and read "Ego autem semper tecum". It was beautiful though. "What does it say" I ask curiously. "It's Latin for I will always be there for you. Open it." He told me. I click the bottom and there was a picture of us in it. "aww thank you so much. I love it. I will take this into the games as the token, OK?" He kissed me long and passionately and leaned in and said "that's what I hoped you would do."

We walk hand in hand down to my house. We wait on the porch. He kisses me again. I put my head on his shoulder and say "You don't have to be afraid for me, I not going to die and when we get out we can have a giant wedding. Listen I have trained my entire life, I know what I need to to win; I will be just fine. All you need to worry about is getting our reservations ready for when I come home," that made him laugh. "I really wish you didn't have to go into the games though. I would do whatever you like, just please don't go. I will be a wreck without you, don't you see?" he begs. I would just love to cave into it and just say fine, but I need to go into the games even if it meant possibly dying. I nod, but don't say anything. Him being here and proposing to me just made it harder to leave everyone I love. My eyes start to water at the thought of leaving, and my tear falls on his shirt, he looks down at me. "What's wrong" he said stroking my hair back. When I don't say anything, he take my face in his hands and looks me in the eye "Ivory, come on. Tell me what's wrong" His dark hazel eyes shine back at me, gosh when I'm in the games I will really miss those eyes. I still didn't answer and he starts to say "Ivory…"but I cut him off and get out of his embrace. Now my eyes are really watering and he stares at me with concern. "I have to leave. Don't you get that? You are just making it harder for me. Do you think I want to leave when I love you so much, and now that we are engaged?" I say holding up the diamond ring. "im sorry, but I just have to go" I walk right past him and into my house than close my door. I collapse on the floor and start crying my eyes out. He can hear me through the door crying and I can hear him pacing around on my porch, why did he have to be so caring? I feel so bad for doing that to him, but I really have to go. I don't know what I want more the games or Rye.

After crying so much I become in a trans like state, and when I regain where I am I see I am. I am on my bed in my room, with Rye sleeping on the couch. He must have carried me up when I fell asleep and sat down on the couch and fell asleep. I walk over to him, and sit on the floor. I tap his shoulder and his hazel eyes flutter open. "I'm sorry" we both say at the same time and laugh. He moves over and I snuggle up against him. "I'm going to miss you when you are in the games" he says "me two. I'm sorry how I acted, I really am. It's just you have understand, fighting for the games is the only thing I know how to do." I say. He nods and says "I'm still going to miss you though regardless." I lean up and kiss him. After a few minutes I look at the clock it was 1pm. I nudge Rye's arm and he looks up "How long was I asleep for" I ask. He looks at the clocks and frowns; he knows we don't have much time together until the reaping at 2pm. "I'm not sure. Maybe an hour or so" he says. I look down, and he picks up my head and looks me in the eye. I was trying to avoid his gaze so he wouldn't see my eyes watering, but it was useless. "Heyy, really it's going to be ok. We will get through this." He says trying to cheer me up and it helps a lot and brightens my mood and I smile and ask. "Since neither of us ate lunch, we should go get some lunch at the restaurant before the reaping." Before he can even say anything, I grab his hand and start to pull on it and he gets up. He pulls me into him and whispers in my ear "I love you so much, you mean the world to me" I laugh and give I'm a small kiss on the lips.

After we eat, we go back to my house so I can get my clothes. WE only have a little time left. I put on my black skirt and my green blouse. I felt like I was missing something. Than I relize what it was my locket, where is my locket? I look in my bathroom and it wasn't there, I was freaking out. I would never volunteer without that on me. Then I turn around to see Rye with it and he was laughing. I lift up my hand to grab it but he lifts his hand up, so I can't reach it. I laugh than jump trying to get it and say "not fair Rye, there is an unfair height difference" he lowers his hand and says "no. let me." I nod and turn around and he takes my long red hair and puts it over my shoulder. He drapes the locket in front of me then clasps it around my neck and takes a comb and brushes my hair.

I lean against him and he puts his arms around my waist. I look at the clock. 1:45 pm and it was a 15 minute walk to the justice building. He follows my gaze to the clock and sighs when he realized we only have 15 minutes left together. I turn around to face him. "I'm sorry I am putting you through this, I really am. I love you though; I want you to know that" We both walk hand in hand together to the justice building. We got there a little bit early. He hugged me, and held me tight against him. I never wanted to let go, but the peace keeper took his gun and nudged it between us and told us to hurry up. I look at Rye; his face looked worried and sad. It took all my will power not to run right back into his arms and kiss him right then and there. I gave him a short kiss and a hug and Rye whispered "I will be there always" I looked him in the eyes and gave him a long passionate kiss until the peace keepers broke us apart again. I was being ushered to the table where they scan you in, but I could still see Rye trying to follow where I was through the crowd. I could slightly still hear him scream "I love you forever" from in the crowd. I scream back "I love you so much, remember that." The peace keeper keeps pushing me forward and now I don't have any sight of rye. My heart drops and I finger for my locket. I can tell that these next weeks will be the hardest on Rye. I give my hand to the peace keeper at the desk and he takes my blood and hands me back my hands. Tansy gets up onto the stage and starts to talk about how the hunger games were formed and how we give up two kids each year to the games. She lifts up he hand and shouts "As usual ladies first" she puts her hand in the bowl and grabs a sheet of paper with a name written on it. Before she even had a chance of reading it I shouted "I volunteer as tribute!" I work my way up the aisle of peace keepers and onto the stage. Tansy shakes my hand and says "Oh, a volunteer how wonderful! What is your name, my dear?" as she was talking I search the crowd for Rye, but he is nowhere to be seen. When she stopped talking I said my name, "Ivory Haze." Next, the boy gets chosen. She reaches in the bowl and pulls out a name and a boy starts screaming "I volunteer as tribute!" As he makes his way closer to the stage I can see his muscles, and I know that I will have to kill him if I want to get home to Rye. Tansy shakes his hand than asks him his name and he answers loud "Mint Taylor." She holds up both of our hands and say "Ladies and Gentleman. May I present District 1's Tributes for the 47th Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor."


	2. Chapter 2 District 2 Reaping

_sorry i haven't updated in a while, i went on an amazing vacation. i will try to upload more often._

**District 2 Reaping**

Redrin Murrie

I already knew that I was going to be in the Hunger Games from a very young age. My parents never really cared about my education as long as I am in my training, so I am rarely ever in school. I work hard to be the head male tribute in district 2 and most of it is all natural to me, but I still try as hard as I can. I mean look at me, I'm 5 feet and 11 inches and pure muscle; right there is a clear advantage to a week tribute. My only disadvantage is that I am deaf in my ears. I wasn't always deaf, but when I was younger I came down with an awful sickness that ruined my hearing and I was never able to hear again. My other skills though really increased after I went deaf though. I have great vision, reflexes, and if I concentrate hard enough I can always feel if someone is coming, so there really isn't that much of a disadvantage for me. The games won't be easy but I still think I will win.

I stay in bed a while, savoring the nice soft mattress that I will not have in the games. My family is rich because my father was a victor when he was a teenager. His weapon was a mace and he destroyed everyone in sight, so people only expect that I will be the same. I will destroy everyone in my path, but I will use the only weapon I know how to use and have incredible accuracy with. I walk over to my bureau and get my reaping clothing from the draw. I pull out the familiar silky material of my black shirt. I walk over to my closet and rummage through it until I find my blue dress pants. When I get dressed I look in my mirror and gel my brown hair back.

I walk downstairs and out the door. The sky is a dark shade of gray, almost as if the sky is going to open up and start down pouring. I look at my watch and read the numbers which read 1:30. No one in my family ever realizes I'm gone; my parents are really just to wrapped up in the reaping and my training to really see that I had left the house.

I walk over to the table with all the peace keepers. I give them my hand and they prick my finger with their machine. It hurts a little but I don't give into the pain. I walk over to the group of 16 year olds and find my friend Leo in the crowd. At first I didn't find him but after a couple minutes I see him talking to the girls group next to us. Typical Leo, on the day of the reaping he goes and flirts with all the girls. Leo sees me walking and motions me to come over to them. Once I get there I say "hey guys." I read Leo's lips since I can't hear him and he says "This is Lea, Flora, and Mayberry." I nod and introduce myself not really caring for what any of them have to say.

After a while they all stop talking and the three girls walk away then Leo elbows me in the arm. I look at him with wide eyes. Leo puts up his hands and says "what?" I don't even bother to answer because it will just get me angry and I don't really care about him anymore because I'm going to be going into the hunger games in a week or so, so caring would be a waste of time.

Just as I finish that thought Mannion walks up onto the stage. Mannion is the male escort for district two, last year we had some obnoqus lady from the capital. I try to focus on on what Mannion is saying but I am to faar away to even see his lips moving and the big huge screen that surrounds the justice building. I look at the motions Mannion makes, not sure exactly what he is talking about but I try as best I can to follow along. He puts both of his hands up what I think is for being dramatic but than again not positive. He dips one hand into the glass orb and pulls out one name.

I start to walk toward the aisle before he calls the name. I stare closely at his lips when they read out the name but there was no recognition in my head. So I put my hand up and said "I volunteer!" I tried to make myself sound as clear as possible but I think it sounded jumbled together. I was than surrounded by the men wearing the white jump suits and their guns while they escorted me up to the stage. I take each step slowly, trying to calm my nerves and breath deep breathes. When I get to the last step Mannion gives me his hand and I take it.

He asks for my name but I still had to read his lips to make sure that was what he was asking so it was a bit delayed and I say it loud and clear so that my name is unmistakable in the speakers all around the buildings As of now the only people that actually know that I am deaf are Leo and my parents; and if any of the other tributes found out I would be labeled as weak and easier to kill. I know that I might not have the best chance at winning the games but I am going to try to win as best as I possibly can.

Gingerlily Grace

The dust gathers at my feet in my old home. It's been a while since anybody has stepped foot in here, and the collection of thick dust on the floor shows that. My life used to be so happy, so filled with joy before everything went wrong. The firefighters say that it was a normal fire, and that someone in my family left hot coals in the fireplace, but for some reason I don't believe it. I honestly think that it was something else, maybe intentional but I'm just not sure. My parents were very smart and they would be an idiot to leave anything going in the fireplace. It's has been about 3 years since the fire happened. I don't remember a lot of it, but of what I do, I would rather forget it. I remember waking up in the middle of the night with a thick fog in my room; right then and there I knew something was wrong. I remember trying to reach for the door and turning the door knob, but the knob was stuck and would not budge; eventually I passed out from the lack of oxygen. Then the next thing I knew I was in the district hospital with tubes through my nose. My Aunt became like a mother to me, but she could never replace my real one.

I began training a couple years before my parents' death. When my parents died, I was messed up and I guess my training was kind of a therapy for me. I focused on training instead of the emotion from my parent's death and after a little while my trainer was pushing me up in levels to where I am now. I have been training for about 5 years and am as good if not better than a person that has trained their entire life, so I have a good shot at winning I hope. A couple weeks ago, I was entered into a competition to see who the strongest trained female was. I never expected I would have won, but I did and here I am now, having to volunteer for the Hunger Games. I guess that since I won I am the best, but I highly doubt that since I have only been training for about 5 years.

I walk around the house some more having some childhood memories come back to me. I look at the blackened, charred corner of the room where my brother, sister, and I slept. My brother Alec and I took over raising Wisteria when my Aunt wasn't around. My family wasn't poor, but we stayed alive. My mother used to run a fabric shop with my father and they used to make dresses and clothing for the district. I suppose if they hadn't burned to death I would have taken on the family business, but now the business doesn't even belong to me anymore; my Aunt sold it after they died since we needed the money. When I win the Games money won't really be a problem anymore.

I walk out of my charred used to be home and started to walk my way toward home. I never really cared for the games until when I started training, even after understanding the game I still cant wrap my head around the idea of having to kill someone. The thought of having to actualy end someone else's life scared me a little bit, but I'm sure that if I don't kill them they would kill me so what choice do I really have.

Before no time I reach my Aunts green door and push it open. An aroma of bacon engulfs the room and I am guessing now that it is about 12 in the afternoon. I close the door slowly behind me, trying not to make a sound. My Aunt doesn't like it when I go to my old house because of the fire and also that she is always afraid that it might come down while I am in there, but I never really listen and I go anyway. I tiptoe up the stairs as softly as I can and I make it to the corner when I see Alec with his hands crossed over his chest. He looks at me accusingly, he knows exactly where I was and he hates that I go. He and Wisteria are the only family left of mine after my parents died. He also knew the threat of going because my Aunt makes sure we all know and feel the need to bring it up a lot. I think that he is just mad because I don't think of what could happen if I did happen to die if the house fell on me. "I just wanted to see it one last time before I go into the games." I say trying to defend myself and then walk away.

I go straight for my room on the far end of the hallway. I push the door open and walk in. I search through my dresser for my reaping outfit. Usually I wear something a little bit cheaper, but since this year I am actually going into the hunger games and the reaping will be on television I wear something a little nicer. This year my outfit is really amazing. It is a beautiful black loose blouse with blue flowers embroidered on the collar and chest with legging. I throw them on and open my jewelry box. I grab my mother's clip from when she was alive. The clip is the only thing that was hers that survived the fire, so it's my most cherished item and I'm going to take it into the Games as my token.

Last year my aunt came down with a disease and the cure is really expensive. The only way she will live is if I win the hunger games and get the money for the cure. She took care of us all those years and it's only fair if I took care of her. If she dies Alec and Wisteria will have nowhere to live and will have to go into an orphanage. The only chance for my family to survive is for me to win the hunger games so I don't have a choice. Me winning the Hunger Games, it would change our life forever and even if I die, I can die knowing I tried to save them.

I curl my hair a little, so it looks fancy with my mother's hair clip. I look in the mirror and think to myself 'I am going to go into the hunger games because it is the last hope my family has. They can't take it is someone else died. That's also why I have to come home, but I will win and my aunt will live to.' I think about my actions until I hear my Aunt call everyone down to lunch. We all run to the table and take our seats. My Aunts passes around the food and we all take some. I look at her while she passes the plates and notice her complexion is paler and I think it gets paler every day now. I honestly don't think she has much time left and she is getting thinner even though she is eating enough to keep her body healthy. Right then, I know that what I am doing is right and there is no backing out now. We finish our food and by than it's almost 2 o'clock. I walk around the house quickly and look at all the rooms just for my memory if I happened to die, but I hope I won't.

I walk out the door and realize I am a bit late for the reaping and there is about 3 minutes until the reaping starts, so I break into a sprint and run as fast as I can. I reach the table just in time to get checked in and walk to my age group. The other 18 year olds don't look scared or anything. Why would they, it's not like they are the ones volunteering, I am.

The District 2 escort walks onto the stage. This year, it's a man and from what I can see he seems actually normal. Usually people from the capital are strange looking, with their dyed skin and their abnormal coloured hair. This guy is just normal or so he looks, but as they say you can't really judge any book by its cover. He has black hair and pale white skin so he looks normal. He introduces himself as Mannion and the next couple minutes I listen very closely about how the capital was formed even though I already knew how. After the talk about the capital he says "So, ladies first" and he does this hand gesture that I think he is trying to be dramatic, which makes me rethink the whole normal part. He dips his hand in the bowl and pulls out the slip of paper with a name on it. He reads it aloud and I zone out in my thoughts, but I raise my hand in time and shout "I volunteer."

As soon as I said it the crowd turns to look at me and I walk toward the aisle. I walk to the aisle where I am taken over by peace keepers moving me along to the stage. They all back away when I reach the steps and start to climb them. When I get up the stage I look at the males and wonder who is going to be my competitor. I stare down the entire crowd and hope I look not scared or week, but that people should be afraid of me.

He asks for my name and I answer with my head held high and say "Gingerlily." He shakes my hand and I smile an authentic smile. Next he reaches his hand in the male bowl and grabs a name. I look at the crowd to see one guy extra jumpy and as Mannion flattenes the paper he starts to move toward the aisle and when Mannion reads the name he screams the words and I knew that my competitor would be an easy person to beat. He walks up to the stage and Mannion asks his name and he stares at Mannion's lips and he answers "Redrin" but it was delayed. I think to myself that this guy seems off, and I better keep an eye on him. As people escort us off stage him and me stand next to each other in the hallway of the justice building. I was curious and I whisper his name, but he didn't answer. I knew I said his name loud enough for him to her. Then it hit me, he was reading Mannion's lips because he couldn't hear and he didn't hear me even though I was right next to him. Redrin was deaf, than I smiled to myself because I might actually have a chance and for once I know that this is what I am supposed to do, and I feel confident about winning.


End file.
